Ghost in the Archive
by CasFellForDean
Summary: Carlos, the Ghost Adventurer, and his team of "Scientists" go to investigate an old house with which radio begins playing randomly and purple ectoplasm keeps appearing everywhere. Cecil and Carlos ayyy. Nightvale again, only ghost adventurer au. also I don't knw whether I will make this a multichapter or not so ya know


Ghost adventurer carlos? why not. and twisty twisty cecil. and I literally have no idea where this came from ive just been marathoning ghost adventures so now I know this useless information about electromagnetic stuffs and therefore adding in nightvale characters this has happened. tell me whether there are spelling mistakes/errors or if you would like to see this be continued as a multichapter. the void has been rather, well, void lately and I have been able to spew this from the void in which I live. have a good day, reader, and read as you will.

**Ghost in the Archive**

Stepping quietly along, not tip-toeing, but just quiet nonetheless. Hands splaying against the walls as they walked, fingers tracing unseen crevices and fissures in the walls of black. Footsteps echoing, echoing ever so slightly within the tranquil of night.

His torch had gone out. Around something 20 minutes ago. He had just placed it in his bag, though it should have turned on. It had full batteries, and he even tried whacking it off assorted objects around him to get it to work.

Nope.

Right now he was just trying to find a light source, well enough to see if there were any lights or anything around, though he didn't count on it, considering many old houses had their electricity cut after a while. This old house, which had been for sale on the market for some time, had been bought by a lot of families, but all moved out after reports of "ghosts" and weird radio broadcasts that would randomly come through radio's. And so he and his team of scientists had been allowed to investigate, considering their reputation was pretty good.

And although he had been stumbling along in complete darkness for around 20 minutes, he had not been frightened, no. Not even the hint of anxiety had ceased him, rather odd. But what did spike his interest was that his EMF meter had began spiking, change from 0.0 to a 5.6 within a few minutes, now that was weird. But he did not let it dawn on him, he just had to find his other Scientists, as they called themselves. Really, they were kind of more ghost adventurers than anything else, and supposedly ranked very good ones at that. Concrete evidence explaining the paranormal and proving that the dead really did hang around after death, just on another astral plain, that was what they were studying.

And silly him had went off by himself to try and get some intelligent answers through his spirit box, though with no luck. It now occurred to him that maybe the reason his torch was dead, was because there was a spirit trying to manifest itself? It was highly plausible as spirits have been known to use power from other objects to make themselves known, and whose to say one just wanted some more power so he could talk to him?

Ah, how he loved the paranormal, all of it was so intrui-

.

...

...

He had walked straight into a wall, and now lay sprawled out on the floor, back down and like a startled turtle, his coat fanning out over him and across the musty carpet, equipment and glasses scattered around him. He lay there, stunned for a moment, and reached a hand up to his head, with which he had slammed right against the floor, and although he could not see anything in the dark, he could feel a wet sensation against his fingers as he removed them from his head.

Hands mindlessly roaming across the carpet, grasping a pair of glasses with which he fitted on his face quite expertly, hair sticking to his forehead and eyes seeing stars in the dark. No wait...those weren't stars...

Shaking his head, opening his eyes again, and there were the stars again. No. The lights. Right in front of him, a pair of glowing purple lights hovered, as if they were eyes. Frozen, paralysed, yet he did not feel fear grip him as he thought he would. Maybe he was completely frozen, as it is in the paranormal, explained that when we see something that is from a different astral plain forming, or manifesting, it would corrupt the time frame ever so slightly, or the electromagnetic impulse might be so strong as to freeze us in time for a moment as we are not used to the fluctuations of it.

And then the eyes blinked. And blinked again, and above the two appeared a third eye.

Now came to his ears the sound of white noise-his spirit box. Still sitting on the floor, propped up by arms, he did not move to go grab the device, rather he kept his eyes on the eyes, all three staring back at him as well. The white noise continued for a few moments longer, neither moving an inch, and then the computerised voice spoke-

"Hello"

"Carlos"

"Cecil"

"Safe"

Carlos, at this point, did not seriously believe what he was seeing nor hearing. And quickly as he could, he scooped up his bag and fished out his Infrared camera, turning it on and looking at the eyes through it. He could see the wall in front of him, the walls either side of him, and right in the middle was a full body figure of a man, crouching. He lifted his hand and waved.

At that point Carlos literally went into turtle mode and scooted back a few feet, still keeping the camera trained on the man.

"Who are you?"

No response. His digital recorder was still in his pocket, still recording. so he took it out and held it up beside his Infrared camera. White noise still filled his ears and he noticed that the Infrared had turned back to normal, no electromagnetic fluctuations or anything. Although possibly the figure dipped out the astral plane? That might be it, although considering the Infrared could see electromagnetic radiation over a larger wavelength, it was rather weird.

And Just as he was scanning and listening, a cold gripped him from behind him. And he felt a little tap on his shoulder. Spinning, still looking through the infrared, he scoured around haphazardly to try and find the man again. The white noise suddenly stopped-

"Carlos, I, Am, Cecil. Hello. Did, I, Scare, You?"

He could not see anything nor could he hear any voices, but he sped away, leaving the spirit box and other stuff lying there. he ran through the darkness and somehow stumbled into his five "scientists". He was grinning madly, excited. Could hardly even explain to them what had happened or anything. He found his was back to the spot, and stopped, his scientists behind him and all asking why they had stopped.

All of his stuff had been placed neatly back in the bag and his infrared was set right in the middle of the floor, propped up a little by a bump in the carpet and aimed at something. He reached down and picked up the infrared recorder, and pressed play.

It was a recording of the same ghost man, he did a little wave and seemed to point to his chest, then to the camera, and then made a...heart shape(?) with his hands. Oh my goodness.

He quickly hid his infrared recorder in his bag and went to turn around with his team of scientists, concluding their experiments and leaving with concrete evidence that they could use, and he remembered something. rummaging through the bag and feeling around, finding the spirit box missing, and he got the scientists to scan around the floor for it. Confusing. But they concluded and left anyway, each waiting outside for a while to compare results, they were going to go over it all tomorrow anyway, but then they all dispersed. Until Carlos was the only one left standing in front of the house. He turned back to the house, scanning all the floors, and he saw a pair of eyes looking out at him. One eye closed and then opene-...did It just wink at him? Carlos turned away and hopped into his car, and left. The light of day arriving over the horizon and sky brightening.

The house was still for sale, and for a pretty good price...


End file.
